WEB
by marukocan
Summary: side story from "hooking up?" / kami saling mengenal karena lingkungan dan profesi yang sama itu membuat kami dekat. Tapi dekat saja tidak cukup buatku untuk mendapatkanya. kami memang saling kenal juga sesekali pergi berkencan. Tapi bukan jaminan dia miliku. kali ini aku menegaskan bahwa Sakura dan aku bukan hanya sekedar hook up! sasukexsakura / AU / OOC


WEB

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto

This story is belong to me marukocan

Warning :

AU,Typos, Romance, and a side story of "hooking up?"

Rate :

T+ (languange)

Pairing:

Sstt.. I ship them really hard!

SASUKExSAKURA

.

.

.

.

Don't like don't read.

SASKEYPOV

Kehidupan memang saling terhubung, terikat satu dengan yang lainnya percis seperti jaring laba-laba melingkar , terjulur saling mengait saling terkoneksi rumit namun berpola. Semuanya bukan hanya kebetulan semata, takdir.. ya takdir semua sudah serba digariskan. Tapi apa benar takdir begitu saja datang lantas kita hanya berperan menerima dan menjalankannya? Aku kira tidak, aku benar-benar sangat mengenal apa yang namanya usaha. Mengetahui dengan pasti apa itu kerja keras. Memeras otak, membanting tulang rasanya itu bukan hanya kiasan semata bagiku. Aku sungguh merasakan dan mengalaminya, persaingan di dunia hiburan semacam ini tidak ada kata toleransi, tak ada belas kasih. Kreatifitaslah yang berperan. Keuletan dan teliti merupakan kunci keberhasilan. Itu yang membawaku sampai sejauh ini, membawa Akatsuki kami dari garasi berdebu rumahku hingga ke panggung gemerlap penuh sorot lampu.

"Oi ... sasuke."

"..."

"Saskeeeeeey!"

"..."

"Teme baka-yarooooooooo!"

"Bosan hidup?"

Si kuning mentereng ini benar-benar cari mati! Dia mengejutkan ku. Ah ya tadi aku melamun rupanya. Teringat awal mula cerita kami dari yang bukan siapa-siapa hingga bertranformasi menjadi Akatsuki yang digilai—meski kebanyakan oleh gadis-gadis. Tadi itu Naruto dia _bassict_ di band kami.

"Sedang apa kau berlama-lama disini hah?"

"Tak ada."

"He, biasanya kau yang pulang paling awal saskey?"

"Sai dan Neji?" Aku abaikan olokan dia, kalau kuladeni ini akan panjang.

"Sai pergi berkencan dia benar-benar kebal _paparazi_, kalau Neji pulang mukanya terlihat gelisah karena belum menyelesaikan game di _console_ terbarunya."

"Ck, mereka benar-benar!

"Ah ya ngomong-ngomong soal kencan, aku lihat kencanmu keluar dari studio 6 sepertinya dia juga habis mengisi sebuah acara _talkshow_."

"Oh Ya?"

"Sebaiknya temui di apartement saja, di bawah banyak paparazi."

"Dia sibuk aku temui nanti saja."

"Yayaya... asal jangan menangis kalau Sasori atau Rei garaa yang menemuinya duluan."

"Mau bagaimana lagi dia bukan pacarku." Aku mendengus mendengar ucapan Naruto, kesal juga mengingat usaha super Sasori dan Garaa untuk mendekati dia.

Kencanku adalah Sakura haruno sebenarnya lebih dikatakan hook up daripada berkencan, _of course I know her and she know me._ Kita saling mengenal berkat beberapa kali menjadi kandidat _awards, red carpet_ atau acara tertentu. Kami hanya saling mengetahui tak ada sesuatu yang special, berpapasan dan menyapa ala kadarnya tidak terpikir olehku ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang lebih sampai kami tidak sengaja bertemu di salah satu _club _malam di Ikebukuro. Kami berbincang mengenai pekerjaan merambat hingga membahas hobi dan kesukaan masing-masing. Teman yang asik untuk mengobrol di tambah dia sangat cantik. Oke Sakura adalah selebriti tentu dia seorang yang di tuntut untuk berpenampilan menarik. Tapi ia juga pandai dan sopan di lihat dari pakaiannya yang tak terlalu mengekspos tubuhnya. Dari sanalah kami beberapa kali pergi hang out bersama tentu dengan teman band-ku, kadang dia juga membawa temannya. Kami sebisa mungkin menghindar dari endusan media. Aku seseorang yang tidak suka mengumbar perihal kehidupan pribadi terutama masalah asmara tapi paparazi benar-benar tangguh dalam menyelidiki setiap detail dalam diriku hingga ke akar, hasilnya beberapa foto tersebar di internet seperti ketika aku dan Sakura berlibur di pantai, dan bersama beberapa teman selebriti wanita ku yang lain. Mengelikan melihat berita tentang dirimu sendiri yang di lebih-lebihkan oleh wartawan. Ini lah sisi lain dunia hiburan yang ku benci. Privasi-mu terenggut, direnggut lebih tepatnya.

"Kukira dia menyukaimu."

"Terlalu gegabah menyimpulkan itu." Aku tidak mau terlalu percaya diri untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

"Hee... tapi kau kan sering _hang out_ dengannya."

"Itu bukan alasan, lagipula kalian semua mengintili kami."

"Siapa sih yang tidak mau _hang out_ bersama Sakura haruno, kau bodoh yah?"

"Cih, kau!" jangan bilang dia tertarik juga!

"Tidak .. tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Lagipiula aku dan Hinata adalah _best couple on earth_." Naruto menerbitkan senyumnya dengan tambahan tangan membentuk _symbol peace_ di dapan mukaku, huh dia bangga sekali rupanya.

"Terserah."

Aku berlalu tanpa mengindahkan ucapannya. Keluar menggunakan lift menuju ke parkiran gedung untuk mengambil mobilku. Ketika sudah berada di dalamnya, ku injak pedal gas pelan-pelan sambil mencoba menghubingi seseorang lewat ponselku. Menyambungkannya dengan speaker mobilku. Dia mengangkat panggilanku di dering kedua wow.

"Hi, Sakura."

"Hi juga ." dia terkekeh, tawanya adalah kesukaanku.

" ku harap tak mengganggumu."

"Kau berada di timing yang tepat, ada apa ?" Kalau bisa aku ingin jujur dan berkata _'I just wanted to hear your voice Sakura' but i am not exactly someone can do that obviously. It is going to be awkward after I do stuff like that, I guess._

"Naruto bilang kau di studio 6 tadi, hanya memastikan."

"Ah ya benar, apa kita berada di gedung yang sama tadi?"

"Begitulah, sayangnya kau tak menyapaku." _Control your fucking-tounge Sasuke! Holly crap_... bodoh aku terlalu bersemangat.

"Kukira kau adalah yang paling anti wartawan, akan heboh kalau aku menyapa dan memelukmu seperti biasa." Sakura haruno yang sedang menggoda itu langka! Dan aku suka!

"Hn.. Setidaknya peluk aku di ruang _makeup_."

"Wow Uchiha-_perv_-saskey." Tertawa sambil mengolok-ku, masa bodoh aku sangat suka tawanya .

Dan begitulah obrolan kami, _we start telling about our shows and she tell me how tomorrow she will spend holiday after her world a coincidence!_ Seingatku aku pun tak punya skejul apapun, tak membuang waktu kuajak dia untuk pergi bersama ku_. Luckly_ Sakura setuju besok aku akan menjemputnya. Setelah ku akhiri panggilan ini dan menginjak pedal gas agak kencang untuk meneruskan perjalan ke rumah.

Disinilah aku berdiri didepan pintu apartement Sakura—mematung melihat tampilannya. _Short _pendek dipadu kaos oblong biru dongker dan boots coklat bertali. _Edgy fashion_ sangat cocok ini aku menyaksikan sisi lain dirinya. Sakura si selebriti adalah Sakura yang berpenampilan _feminine_ dengan rok atau gaun serta _heels_ tinggi melekat di kakinya. Kali ini berbeda _her_ _red lipstick classic_ pun tidak aku jumpai, kalau dilihat-lihat pasti hanya _lipgloss_ yang dia pakai. Instingku benar Sakura memang cantik natural, di bungkus karung goni pun kuyakin dia akan tetap hot. _My heart raising and falling. Calm the fuck down Sasuke!_

"Aku salah kostum?"

"Tidak, kau.. hanya berbeda." Memiringkan kepala mencoba mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk memujinya, wanita suka dipuji itu fakta. _The power of words._

"Hmm, aku selalu seperti ini sebenarnya untuk mengelabui wartawan." Ah dia memikirkan sejauh ini.

"Ya kau cantik, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Berubah menjadi perayu? Oh no!" Dia terkekeh dan rating sukaku padanya bertambah lagi.

Begitulah Sakura haruno, Wanita ini susah di tebak juga didapatkan. Menarik ulur hatiku, aku sadar kadang yang dekat belum tentu terjangkau, dia selalu membuatku bingung dan bertanya-tanya apakah hubungan kami hanya sebatas hook up semata? Apakah aku hanya sebatas penghilang rasa jenuhnya? Kencan kali ini kupastikan dia menerimaku.

TBC or not ? according to your respond ^^

Hi aku belum lanjutin hooking up chap 2 hehehe abis sibuk sama micro teaching juga, jadi cerita sampingan ajah dulu yah? Ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu 5 second of summer – disconnected. Tolong respondnya yah dan beritahu saya dimana letak penulisan saya yang salah karena saya teh newbie minna! hehe


End file.
